Mirrors to Mirrors
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Kira and her twin brother, just like Rima and Shiki. Emotionless as dolls and are famous but for music. Strange thing about them is that no one knows about their past and any records on them are cleared until they are 16. Now going to Cross Academy, everyone learns about their little secret and are sent to the Night Class where they befriend Rime and Shiki. ShikixOC Maybe RimaxOC


The head master looked to Kaname to Shiki.

"I would like to ask you to go to a concert." he said and both Night Class students wondered what he was saying. "We are getting two new students, they are famous for their music and are performing tonight and I would like you to pick them up because its pretty late." he said and Kaname sighed but then nodded.

"It starts in an hour." he said and both students nodded.

**Kira Nanami's Point of View -**

****I looked to my brother and he smiled at me and I just nodded to him. He put on his emotionless mask as I did the same and he held his Cello in his hand while I had my Violin in the other.

"Now! Welcome Mirror's to Mirrors to the stage!" the guy said and everyone could be heard screaming.

We both walked out and I looked over everyone as they did the same to me. I walked up to the guitar and put my violin down and picked the guitar down while my brother went over to the drum set and he out down his Cello and sat in front of the set.

He picked up the sticks and looked over to me. I nodded to him and he winked and he started playing and shortly after I did and everyone went wild.  
Opening my mouth I had begun doing what I did best.

**Song: Lost My Music(I do not own it! Its by Hirano Aya)**

_**Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete  
Anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?**_

Tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte  
Issho ni mita shinema hitorikiri de nagasu

Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
Toosugite nakitaku naru no  
Ashita me ga sametara  
Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!

I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
Tomaranai no yo hey!

Nemuri no fuchi de yume ga kureru omoi de no one day  
Anata no kotoba ni wa sukoshi uso ga atta

Hanasanai yo to kimi dake da to  
Dakishimeta no ni  
Yakusoku ga fuwari to kurai yoru ni kieta  
Daisuki na hito yo itsumo  
Itsumade mo sagashite shimau  
Kitto me ga samete mo  
Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning

I lost I lost I lost you!  
You're making making my music!  
I lost I lost I lost you!  
Mou aenai no? no!

Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
Toosugite nakitaku naru no  
Ashita me ga sametara  
Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!

Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
Toosugite nakitaku naru no  
Kitto me ga samete mo  
Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning

I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
Tomaranai no yo  
I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
Mada aeru yo ne? ne!

_****_I opened my eyes and watched as everyone pumped their fists in the air and they laughed and screamed out my name or my brothers name.

**Shiki's Point of View -**

****I looked at her. She seemed so emotionless and quiet but her singing voice said something else. She wanted to be heard. Sick of the darkness. Everyone was still fist pumping and screaming when the boy had gotten up and walked over to the girl when I realized something. They were twins. How could I had not noticed it before.

They looked so much alike that if the girl had put her hair in a hat, it would like he was staring into a mirror. Then I remembered what they said when they had come on stage.

I snorted. Mirrors to Mirrors.

I then noticed that the boy had grabbed the microphone and put an arm around his sister, which had surprised me because they were both so emotionless that I would have thought they would have no shown affection.

"Ah! I'm so jealous of Kira!" a girl beside me and Kaname whined.

"Why? They are Brother and Sister its only natural that they love each other." her friend said.

With his arm around her shoulders the girl, Kira, leaned her head on his shoulder and then music started and the boy began to sing.

**Song: Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi( Do not own this one either! )**

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

_**Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwareteita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai RIARU na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku iro koku shinobi yoru yo**_

Futatsu no kodou marude awase kagami you ni  
Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuiteiku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oboretemo kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

_****_The girl, Kira, had sung with him at times with her eyes closed while her brother just looked out in the distance emotionless as ever. Girls screamed all over his name it was hard not to know it.

"Akito!"

They had sung a couple more songs together until the Kira girl went up to the microphone.

"We may not have said anything threw the whole concert but just sang, but thats the way we are, and we are happy that you came out of your way tonight to come here. Thank You." she said and then looked down backing away and into the darkness.

Next came her brother he looked at the girls. "Is there any questions?" he asked.

"Oh! Oh! Why do you always carry a Cello and Kira always carry's a Violin?" one asked.

"Thats just the way we are." he said.

After a couple more questions he back away into the darkness like his sister had and went up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder and then whispered in her ear and then her eyes flickered over to me and Kaname and she narrowed them and she went out of sight.

"Lets go." Kaname said and I nodded following him.

**Kira's Point of View -**

****"Don't be rude." my Brother whispered to me and I looked up at him and then sighed but then an idea came to mind and I smirked.

"We can't be rude if were not here." I said and he looked at me and then also smirked getting what I was saying.

"No. We promised we would go." he said frowning and I sighed and looked at him.

"We can go tomorrow morning, I promise." I said and he nodded.

He grabbed my bag and the Strawberry pocky's and then grabbed my hand. We heard talking and he opened the window and picked me up and jumped out. I let a smile fall on my face at the wind in my hair and then we hit the ground.

_'The train station should be just around the corner. Put your hoddie up.' _

I nodded listening to the voice in my head which was coming from my brother. Don't even ask about how we could do this.

_'Yeah, Yeah.'_

I muttered back. I was wearing a black puffy to-to kinda thing so when I put my white hoodie on it went all the way to my waist and you could still see my skirt. I was wearing fish nets, those tights kinda things and black boots that went to my knees so when we walked about we kinda stuck out wearing our expensive clothes.

My brother was wearing black skinny jeans but they were kinda baggy, and a big sweater while he had combat type boots on.

"This way." he said and turned. We got to the train station just in time for the one that goes all night long so we hoped on it and I pulled out my IPhone as he did the same and we just played games all night while sitting together.

"Pocky." I said and flicked in the air and he opened his mouth and leaned his head back catching it in his mouth.

He did the same to me and we went back to our games.


End file.
